Delta
by Tiasha
Summary: AU Ita/Saku 50 prompts story. Little things brought them together, and then the major things nearly tore them apart. Thank goodness for 'Family.'
1. Chapter 1

50 Themes – Set: Delta

Pairing: ItaSaku

By Tiasha

* * *

Prompts used to inspire an Ita/Saku pairing because the _need_ to write Ita/Saku struck with such force and I _had_ to get the plot-fluffles out of my head. An AU timeline was constructed...very AU since it's a modern-day timeline-no Ninja world. Btw, a group of bunnies/rabbits is called a fluffle.

* * *

1\. Air

The expectations where he was concerned were heavy—a burden to be sure; he knew what his family (clan as his cousin dubbed them) expected of him, what his parents expected of him and even his little brother. Expectations were something he was growing quite accustomed to now. He was expected to exceed his peers and become Chief of Police one day—succeed his own father in that position and perform even better than his predecessor. His parents (well, his father if he were honest) expected him to do the same as the rest of the 'Clan.' His mother, sweet woman that she was, expected him to do what was right and hope that it aligned with the ideas and desires of the Clan; it would ease the tension in the house if it did.

His brother's expectations were perhaps the easiest to acknowledge and in the same breath, fulfill: be the best older brother any child could ask for and make said older brother proud. He could certainly attempt that and very rarely was he _not_ proud of his little (baby, his cousin called him) brother.

His cousin, bless him, did not set outrageous expectations of him. If he did set any expectations, they were simple: ace the exam, power hour of studying, watch his back on patrol, and _be yourself_.

This was why Itachi almost never felt like he was gasping for air when around his cousin, Shisui.

* * *

2\. Apples

There was a saying about this particular fruit, one that he felt was completely asinine. He had only heard it from his brother's classmate, friend, girlfriend—whatever she was, and it was always during study sessions when the loud-mouth blond would complain about being hungry. The blond would start to rummage for a bag of potato chips (and honestly, so long as the dango remained untouched, Itachi could have cared less about what he stuffed into face) and the girl would smack him before handing him some fruit, albeit candied or chocolate-covered; typically it was an apple and the silly, impractical adage would fall from her lips.

Why he remembered it was troubling enough, but perhaps there _was_ some truth to it.

'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away.'

* * *

3\. Beginning

The day she had set about stitching up his little brother had been the start of her promising career. She had the potential to be a healer, though her bedside-manner and temperament left much to be desired. He had known nothing of her relations to the Hospital Director that day he told her she needed to improve her attitude towards patients and later, he had been concerned about if _his_ behavior would reflect poorly on the Uchiha family; but that had lasted all of thirty-eight seconds.

Still, according to Shisui that was a record. He never understood his cousin's need to make a joke of everything but that day, apparently, had been the beginning of the end—the Apocolypse. Of course that was according to said cousin—the end because Itachi had allowed someone else to affect him and second-guess himself. This sprig of a girl with outlandish hair.

Pink? Really?!

* * *

4\. Bugs

"Oh my gawd! Spider!" came the feminine cry and he looked up to see the pink-haired girl shrieking as she hopped around trying to knock something off her shoulder. Frowning, Itachi watched as Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath and leaped off the porch rail toward her. Shisui was closest to her though and grabbed her flailing limbs just as Sasuke reached them, swatting the arachnid off her back. The girl was still shrieking and trying to flail about but both Shisui and Sasuke prevented her from hurting herself.

Eventually she calmed enough that Shisui let her go but Sasuke kept near her for some time afterwards. Shisui joked that the young man was protecting the delicate flower from any other bugs and Itachi chuckled at the truth behind the joke. Although, he felt Sakura's reaction to be wholly out of proportion—it had not even been a large spider nor one of the deadly ones known to be around these parts.

Later that evening, when Mikoto asked about Sakura, it was Sasuke who frowned in thought. "She's okay. The spider really scared her."

Mikoto was quiet but nodded in understanding and Sasuke changed the subject of conversation. It was later when Sasuke went to his room that Itachi inquired about the young girl's overreaction. His mother gave him a slightly disapproving look at her eldest son's assumption. "She went on a school camping trip with Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan many years ago and was bitten by a spider while sleeping. It was a rather nasty bite, not deadly but certainly poisonous enough to hospitalize her. Ever since then… well, I believe her fear is justified."

He now understood why Sakura had reacted so violently to discovering a spider on her person. No doubt her experience as a child had scarred her and he agreed with his mother; Sakura's severe dislike of spiders was justified and he made note to get rid of any lingering pests he came across.

* * *

5\. Coffee

The smell was pleasant enough but the taste was horrendous—bitter and…well, bitter. He was more of a sweets person anyway and preferred the wide array of flavors that tea could provide. His brother was the coffee-drinker, not him; and if the grimace pulling across her face as she sipped the acidic sludge was any indication, Sakura was not a fan of coffee either.

She had to be using it for the caffeine if she could barely stand the taste.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he watched her make a face at her textbook, taking another sip of her iced coffee. It was a shame she did not know the wonders of black and oolong tea; she would have rather enjoyed it, more than the coffee at least.

* * *

6\. Dark

He did not know how he had been convinced to come to the theater but he solely blamed his mother and her sneaky ways. She knew he had a hard time saying no to her—she just rarely used it against him, that's all.

This was simply cruel though and it was his baby brother's fault too, now that he thought about it. If only Sasuke had been able to go, and Uzumaki for that matter, but no, they had to go off on a class field trip. A stupid class field trip that left their female companion behind with three tickets to the movie theater.

Of course, Shisui heard about the 'free' tickets and volunteered to _chaperone_ Sakura to this Skyfall movie. His mother had suggested that all three of them go if Shisui was planning to drive Sakura and the look she gave Itachi had left no room for argument. So he had agreed, like the dutiful son he was.

Now he was stuck with Sakura next to him and Shisui on the other side of the girl…in the dark. She had insisted that they buy her popcorn and soda since they would not allow her to sneak in her own snacks, and now she was crunching away on her popped kernels while swatting at Shisui's hand.

At least the movie sounded promising.

Sakura leaned towards him suddenly during the opening credits and he blinked at her, not that she could see it in the dark.

"Thanks for bringing me to the movie," she said just loud enough for him to hear and allowed Shisui to grab some popcorn to keep his cousin distracted (not that he was subtle about his grab for the snack).

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment, a small smile unseen on his face because of the darkness.

* * *

7\. Despair

She had come to the house in tears, seeking comfort from someone other than her immediate family. His mother took the crying girl into her arms and care rather quickly (for that Itachi was grateful) and as his mother held the weeping Sakura, he found himself in the kitchen making hot cocoa for both females.

Steaming mugs in hand, he returned to the living room where he overheard the reason for the pink-haired girl's tears. She would go to the hospital to volunteer in the children's ward, helping make beds and entertain the children when need be. They appeared to have an obsession with her hair, she laughed, tears still in her eyes as his mother stroked said hair in a comforting manner. Mikoto nodded, silent in her support and love while Itachi continued to stand at the entrance, holding the mugs of cocoa.

One of the children had gone in for surgery and while Sakura had been helping a nurse strip the bed, a different nurse entered and began gathering the child's personal belongings. Stunned, Sakura had demanded to know what the woman thought she was doing. The nurse in question had given her a droll look and informed her that the boy had died on the table.

Speechless, Sakura had stared in horror as the nurse finished gathering the items and bagged them for the parents, should they want them. The nurse who had been changing the sheets finished the task alone before pulling Sakura into a strong hug and told her to go home. Sakura had gathered her jacket and left the hospital, heart heavy with despair. She wanted—needed comfort and her parents were out to dinner tonight.

'That explains her coming to Mother,' Itachi thought as Sakura railed on about the nurse who had been so indifferent while packing the boy's items.

"I mean, how could she just—just, I don't know," Sakura cried and Mikoto hummed under breath as she held the girl and rocked them both.

"Perhaps, she was trying to protect her own heart?" Mikoto offered and Sakura sniffled as she thought about that. It was possible that the nurse indeed came off as indifferent but truly felt the boy's death deeply. She was just better at hiding it?

"Maybe…" Sakura relented as Mikoto nodded at him to bring the cocoa. The older woman released the girl to reach for one of the mugs, thanking Itachi for his thoughtfulness as Sakura reached for the other one, smile dim. Unsurprising, considering the horrible afternoon she'd had.

This would be a hard lesson for Sakura, he realized as despair wriggled into his own heart. This young, bright, loving girl would have to learn to harden her heart if she were to become successful in her chosen field; and she would have to accept that she could not save everyone. Accepting such truths would dull her and was the reason for the despair creeping into his heart, for that would be a tragedy.

* * *

8\. Doors

He could not fathom why out of all the opportunities she had been given, she had chosen the doors with the most trials and tribulations. She seemed to always choose the doors that led to heartache, pain and despair—that left her faith in mankind shaken.

He could hardly fathom why she pursued medicine when it tore her apart to lose a patient.

So many doors.

So many options.

She rarely took the easy way out, and that might have been the reason he grew to _care_ about her.

* * *

9\. Drink

The social function had ended hours ago and while he had expected for some of the young people to still be out causing problems, he had not expected _her_ to be one of them.

"So what shenanigans have you been up to now, sweetheart?" Shisui asked the pink-haired girl who had mysteriously arrived at the police station…alone. Just where had his little brother and his friend gotten to? The three were practically inseparable and he fully expected to see them standing on either side of the girl; but they were nowhere to be found and that caused his stomach to knot ever so slightly.

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but answered Shisui's question without protest and no hesitation. "None whatsoever. Your cousin on the other hand, I'm sure is causing mayhem right now but I couldn't possibly say what or where."

Shisui laughed heartily, commenting that she was most likely correct. And then he asked the question that Itachi himself was thinking. "Why aren't you with Sasu-kun and Fox Boy? You usually keep them in line, which we are grateful for, don't get me wrong."

Her expression changed almost immediately from open and warm, to guarded and…fake? Something had happened between her and his little brother and friend, but what? Itachi had seen those three weather more arguments than one could deem healthy and a number of those disagreements had his mother convinced that they would never be able to reconcile.

"I left with my date while they continued to the after-party. My date and I were…detained and eventually I just never made it there. Hence why I am here," she explained, tone all but screaming that there was more to this story but she clearly did not want to discuss it.

"And where is your escort?" Itachi asked, getting the distinct impression that he would not be pleased with her answer. Her green eyes skittered away from his and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions but she dutifully answered his inquiry.

"At the after-party, I'd guess. Or the emergency room."

She was attempting to be nonchalant about her escort's absence and possible location but he knew her well enough. She was bothered by the whole affair, whatever it was.

"Why'd he be in the ER?" Shisui rather stupidly asked; at least Itachi had grasped Sakura's unspoken words but no, Shisui was going to make her spell it out. Idiot.

The young girl was strong and brave though—always had been in Itachi's opinion and she proved it once more. She squared her shoulders, bare and soft-looking courtesy of the party dress she was wearing. Her coat was draped over one arm since the station house was warm compared to the crisp autumn breeze outside.

'Stay on point, Uchiha' he reprimanded himself, and focused on the bright, fiery eyes of the young woman.

"I punched him," she said matter-of-factly.

"You assaulted your escort? In self-defense, I assume?" Itachi commented when she seemed disinclined to explain her reasons for causing bodily harm to her date. She merely met his gaze straight on unflinchingly as she nodded sharply.

"What?! He got fresh with you?!" Shisui exclaimed when her cheeks reddened and the bridge of her nose became dusted with pink. She stuttered out that their 'overreactions' were unnecessary and no, Shisui's offer to arrest the low-life was _not_ needed. Truthfully, Itachi disagreed—the young man definitely needed to be reprimanded and reminded about how to properly treat one's date. He did not pressure her though; he would inform his little brother of this and let Sasuke handle the punk who had taken advantage of Sakura's niceties.

"Why did you not call a cab?" he asked her and her cheeks reddened even more. She quickly explained that her cell battery had died on her way to the station and that it was a good thing she was so familiar with area and didn't need to use the GPS on her phone to get here. Oh, and she was hoping that she could use the phone at the station desk to call a cab.

"pfft! Don't be silly! We'll take you home," Shisui decided, not even checking with Itachi or their superiors. It was typical of his older cousin but this time, Itachi was glad for the man's impulsiveness. It would sit heavily on his mind if Itachi did not know she had returned home safely or not.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's on our patrol route anyway."

She looked to him for confirmation and Itachi nodded, knowing that if his commanding officer gave him grief, all he had to do was reach out to his father. Loathe as the man was to admit it, the patriarch had a soft spot for the girl who was best friends with his youngest son. It didn't hurt that the girl's Godmother was one of the most renowned surgeons in the country.

"Indeed. It will be fine," Itachi reassured her and she smiled brightly, thanking them both.

And for an unknown reason, he drank in the beauty of that smile—bright, grateful, and full of trust.

* * *

10\. Duty

All he was ever told was how it was his duty to uphold the family name. He was expected to make Chief of Police by the time he was thirty, Captain of the Precinct by twenty-five and maybe Detective by age twenty-two. Nothing was set in stone of course, but the expectations and pressure was still there, under the guise of _duty_.

His cousin would roll his eyes whenever the word was mentioned; his little brother would scowl and his mother would strain to smile. He had the sneaky suspicion that his mother was not so keen on his duty to the Clan as her husband was. His father and the Elders… They were the ones exerting the most pressure and it was difficult to find room to breathe with the expectations heaped on him.

A sigh escaped him as he stared at the Legal book in front of him, the text blurring due to the late hour. He needed to finish the chapter though…and maybe start reviewing the—

His phone vibrated twice, distracting him from his thoughts and the textbook before him. No other vibration followed, which meant he had received a text message. At this hour, it was strange for him to receive a text so he readily put his studying on pause to assuage his curiosity. If it was that girl from class that Shisui threatened to hook him up with, then he would be short one cousin come the end of tomorrow. Either that or he would have to destroy Shisui's little black books that were stashed around the man's townhouse.

The ID stated that it was a text from Sakura. When had her number been added to his contact list? Oh yes, when she had forcibly taken the cellphone from him and called her own number under the pretense of trying to find her iPhone amongst the books, notebooks and study material a few weeks back. The three teenagers had been trying to prepare for midterms and—and why had she bothered to enter her personal information into the contact list anyway? Sometimes he felt he would never understand that girl.

'Sasuke mentioned u were stressing about a test? He won't say it but he's worried. Plz take it easy. Rest this weekend. Rest is good u kno. Neway, g'night! '

His lips quirked upward at her message, knowing that she was correct. He was stressing too much and needed to rest up. It would not do to become sick and unable to take the test. Counter-productive for sure.

Closing his textbook, he sent her a message back: I'll take your suggestion under advisement.

Her response was almost immediate and he chuckled at the face she had to be making at that very moment. 'Srsly? That's it? C'mon, take a break! Ur health is just as important as ur test. As ur friend, it's my duty to remind u of that when u r being stubborn.'

He had never expected to become someone's duty, not like this at least. He had not believed that Sakura would take on this role but perhaps he should have. She was such a caring individual… And he felt a genuine smile curve onto his mouth as he felt one more duty fall on his shoulders. He did not mind this latest one though, not in the least.

Keeping Sakura happy and pleased seemed easy enough: 'I'm going to bed now. You should too. Good night.'

* * *

As always, reviews are welcome. However, if you intend to leave a review or comment that simply states you 'disliked' the story without providing any constructive criticism, then please do not expect a reply. This was written for myself and my friends. I do not mind sharing this plot-bunny because I know that something as simple as a story can have a positive impact on someone's life. So please dear readers, keep smiling. We need more smiles and happiness in the world right now.


	2. Chapter 2

50 Themes – Set: Delta

Pairing: ItaSaku

By Tiasha

* * *

Prompts used to inspire an Ita/Saku pairing because the _need_ to write Ita/Saku struck with such force and I _had_ to get the plot-fluffles out of my head. Btw, a group of bunnies/rabbits is called a fluffle.

* * *

11\. Earth

The earth was a mysterious a planet, sustaining life and teasing its humans with the lie of predictability. It was fickle but genuine; nurturing and devastating.

It took him years to realize that women were exactly like the earth. It explained those nicknames he had heard in his youth—Mother Earth, Mother Nature, etc. And the Earth revolved around the sun and the moon around the earth.

Sakura was the Earth, he mused one day as he watched her smile brightly and converse with her friends; and the sun too. He was the moon, caught in Earth's gravity and, loathe as he was to admit it, willing to follow her just about anywhere.

* * *

12\. End

Logically, he understood endings. Certain things were meant to have an end, and sometimes those ends were neither good nor happy. Sometimes, those endings were downright tragic and he knew quite well how tragic those endings could be. He had seen enough homicides, robberies gone wrong; you name it, he had most likely seen it.

He was calm, collected, and silent while his cousin was emotional, vocal and illogical. They balanced each other, though Itachi rarely admitted it out loud. He and Shisui complemented one another, which was why they made such good partners on the Force.

And he doubted that their partnership would end anytime soon, but when it did… Itachi prayed it would not be a tragic end.

'Please be a fairytale ending.'

* * *

13\. Fall

One would think to notice when you were falling. Either you tripped, or you were pushed, or you rolled over the edge. It was downright difficult not to know when you were falling.

He had not anticipated this fall however, and Shisui's damn knowing smile should have been warning enough. Itachi ignored it though, and it wasn't until his stomach dropped and shortness of breath came upon him that he realized, maybe he shouldn't have ignored Shisui.

After all, Itachi had never fallen like this before—he had never fallen for a girl. He had _never_ anticipated it to be the friend of his younger brother. How could he? Who could have known that he would fall for Haruno Sakura?

* * *

14\. Fire

He found her outlandish hair to be most pleasing around sunset. That outrageous pink hair of hers would catch the orange and red in the setting rays of the sun and light up the room. The pink hues were no longer pink but a blazing halo of orange-red. Her tresses glowed like a flame when they caught those dying rays.

He found it most intriguing that such a delicate girl could blaze into existence with her personality and hair alone. And that was perhaps why he liked her hair at sunset—it finally reflected the fire within her soul.

* * *

15\. Flexible

She often teased him about being stern and stubborn, to which he balked at and took offense to. He tried very hard not be like his father—taciturn, cynical, stubborn, and unyielding. No, he was nothing like his father; Shisui assured him of that when he began to doubt himself. Her teasing, while not said with malicious intent, bothered him—he realized that she saw him as being like his father and finally, he gathered the strength to question her about it.

"You see me as unyielding?" he inquired during a free afternoon and she blinked at him in surprise of the comment. She had come to the house to study with Sasuke and the Uzumaki boy but neither was currently around since Mikoto had bribed them into helping her outside in the garden. It was only for a short while she had promised. Sakura had decided to stay inside, for once not wanting to get muddy with the boys.

So it had seemed liked the perfect opportunity.

She huffed softly in amusement, "Not all the time."

He considered her words before carefully wording his next question. "But the majority of the time?"

There must have been something in his tone that gave way to his trepidation and displeasure of her answer and insinuation. She regarded him carefully, vibrant green eyes searching his face for a hint of…

"I've upset you," she stated, watching him closely.

He took too long to respond for she grimaced and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Damn, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry—I didn't know that it would bother you so…"

Itachi nodded in acceptance of her apology while reaching for the last dango stick and she sighed heavily. Looking at her in askance, she shook her head, running a hand through her locks as she did so. She was upset now and Itachi frowned slightly. It had not been his intent to trade his displeasure for her upset.

Holding the stick of dango out to her as a peace offering, he breathed easier when she accepted it. She ate half of the sweet before returning the stick to him, her smile almost shy now as she spoke. "No, not the majority of the time."

He raised a brow to indicate that she should continue explaining herself and she cleared her throat nervously. A delicate blush dusted across the bridge of her nose as she said softly that he was quite flexible when it involved her. And he did not deny it. She was one of the few people that he would bend over backwards to accommodate. Her smile and honesty meant that much to him for some unknown reason.

* * *

16\. Flying

The soft smile she gave both him and Shisui as they prepared to head to the Station House caused his heart to pick up; the pace was above the normal rate but nowhere near needing immediate medical attention. Yet, his blood rushed through his veins and his throat felt thick and dry as if he were dehydrated. All in all, it was unpleasant.

When he mentioned feeling ill to Shisui, the older Uchiha gave him an odd look. It was understandable since Itachi did not get sick anymore. He was very conscientious of his health ever since that TB scare when he was younger. He did not want to risk getting sick like that ever again.

"Maybe we should get Sakura to take a look at you," Shisui mused aloud as he opened the door to their squad car. Unbeknownst to the older man, Itachi was going to throw him for another loop.

"That would be unwise as she is the reason for my symptoms."

Shisui was deathly quiet as he stared at his younger cousin over the top of the patrol car in surprise. The silence was unusual for the older Uchiha and the few times that Shisui was quiet was when he was absolutely serious—like when they were speaking to victims of heinous crimes. So it was only natural that Shisui's quiet, intense gaze would unnerve the Clan heir. Finally, Itachi asked if Shisui needed to see Sakura with how uncharacteristic he was being.

Shaking his head, Shisui leveled him with a look that the younger man could not define. "Lemme guess what your symptoms are: you feel like you should say something to her but don't know what exactly; your mouth goes dry; your palms get sweaty and your heart races. You sometimes feel like you're flying?"

Itachi nodded but corrected his cousin on one symptom. His palms were _never_ sweaty.

A bark of laughter escaped Shisui. "Yeah, she can't help you man. Not yet, at least," he announced as he folded himself into the car and slammed the door shut. Itachi quickly followed suit, sliding into the passenger seat and looking at his cousin for clarification.

"How so?"

Slanting a look of extreme patience his way, which caused Itachi to tense, the older man answered quite plainly as he turned the engine and put the car in gear. "If you have to ask that, then she can't help you."

* * *

17\. Food

He watched her struggle with the door for a moment before he found his feet moving towards her of their own accord. Fortunately for her, he was close enough to catch the soda jug that was about to tumble out of her arms. He frowned as he looked at the carbonated drink—a beverage that he was not keen on but partook of on occasion. She thanked him, smile bright as always.

"Sakura-san," he began, ignoring the exasperated sigh that escaped her with the use of the honorific. "If you do not mind my asking, what is all this for?"

She blinked at him in surprise before laughing, "To eat, of course."

His frown deepened upon realizing she was amused at his expense, "That is not what I meant."

"I know but I couldn't resist," she said, grinning at him cheekily, and he stared at her in confusion. What couldn't she resist? Had he missed something important? Or was this part of a joke?

"Yes, it is food. It's for Naruto actually," she answered, unaware of the unease she had just caused him. "He won't keep his fridge stocked unless I bring him groceries. For some reason, he'll throw out his old, gross food if I bring him nice, fresh yummy food."

Itachi's brows furrowed as he processed what she had said. Naruto had her buying his food? Why couldn't he do it himself? And for that matter, why was she helping to facilitate such a horrendous habit? She should have known better than to do such a thing.

"You should not be doing such a task for him," he said plainly as Sakura continued on toward the kitchen of the Uchiha house and placed the plastic bags on the counter. His frown deepened even more when she shrugged as his comment and he felt annoyance towards her blasé attitude.

"I don't mind," was her reply and that annoyance became tinged with anger. She didn't mind? Why? Didn't she realize that the blond was using her?

"You should mind. You are not his servant. You don't owe it to him to do such a simple task."

She whirled around to glare at him, a look that she had given to his brother and blond friend a number of times but had never received it himself. "Servant? Owe?! Is that really what you think? Naruto is like _family_ , you know. And you take care of your _family_. I assumed you would understand that but maybe I was wrong."

In a strange way, he did understand but he was not going to admit that right now, not with her anger so vibrant and directed at him. Perhaps a change of subject was the best course.

"He pays for it with his own money, yes?"

She blinked at the topic change but then smiled, her anger melting away but her eyes still showing a hint of annoyance. _She_ was annoyed?

"Yes, he does. And besides, this way I know he won't eat _only_ ramen. Lord knows that stuff will kill him eventually," she said and he agreed with her. That boy could eat instant ramen all day long, every day if no one forced him otherwise. Perhaps her assisting the boy was not such a bad thing.

* * *

18\. Foot

He blinked in surprise, glancing at the young woman on the couch next to him. Her cheeks were dusted pink and she was chewing her lower lip but she did not look up from her class notes. She knew he was looking at her though because he saw her hold her breath in anticipation of his reaction. The picture she presented was…endearing.

The corner of his lips tugged upward as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch behind him and draped it over her legs and feet. Well, foot.

She had yet to remove the cold appendage from where she had tucked it against his thigh for warmth. And he was not about to tell her to remove it either. The physical connection was comforting in a strange way.

And despite what Shisui thought, this was _not_ playing footsie.

* * *

19\. Grave

He was startled to see her since he was certain she needed to be at home studying. No, it was a weekday, so she was supposed to be in school. If she was here then...she was skipping school. But why?

"What are you doing?" was all he could manage to ask when he reached where she was standing; they were three rows over and two down from where the young cadet had just been lain to rest.

Sakura stared up at him sadly before reaching her delicate hand towards his rough, calloused one, which was balled into a tight fist. He would not accept comfort from her right now. Even though he had not been responsible or able to provide aide to the young cadet, the young man's death still weighed heavy on his heart.

"I came to pay my respects to Hiroshi-kun," she answered softly, not deterred by his lack of reception. "He was…"

She knew the young man? How had Itachi not known this? The tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to reign in her emotions told him that this young man had meant a lot to her and it pulled at his own heart. He had failed her—not that she would ever see it that way—and as she confessed that the cadet had been a second cousin, it dawned on him that they would find themselves in this situation again. If she were to continue towards her dream of being a nurse and he of being an officer of the law…

He looked away when she leaned her head against his chest, trying to hide her tears from him and he squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the sudden urge to comfort her. Her hands suddenly gripped the dress shirt of his uniform as her body began to shake with her emotions.

"Do—do you have to do that?" she asked, voice cracking. "Go into danger be-because of d-duty?"

Taking a deep breath, he answered with as neutral an expression and flat tone as he could muster. "I'm an officer of the law, Sakura-san."

She was silent, digesting his words and he wholly expected her to move away from him once his words got through—once she realized that he _would_ die for duty. Surely she would be disappointed with him. Instead her arms encircled him, fingers grasping the folds of his uniform tightly and he stiffened in surprise.

"Promise to be careful? I know you can't say you'll never get hurt but…"

And with a fresh grave only yards away, Itachi wanted nothing more than to die for duty…and for the girl who did _not_ ask him to change or give up being what he was.

"I promise to be careful, Sakura-san. Itsumo."

* * *

20\. Green

She was not one for shallow concerns, not anymore at least. Sure she still fussed about her hair and makeup but now, it was for a different reason. She wanted to look nice for _him_ , to gain _his_ attention and keep it.

Her friends thought she was too ambitious to be going after the Uchiha heir. She would have better luck going after Sasuke, who had no romantic interest in her anyway. She was from a mid-prominent family and the only thing she had going for her was her familial ties to the Director of the City Hospital. Ino just laughed and told her to go for it, to not bother listening to the nay-sayers.

But even though she wasn't after the Uchiha's money, pursuing Mr. Stern-No Fun-No Personality Itachi Uchiha was going to be tough, according to Ino. They were at the mall, trying to find Ino a new outfit for her date later that evening. So far, no success and they had taken the opportunity to chat about Sakura's love-life over lunch.

Sakura just smiled as she sent Itachi a quick text to remind him to eat since it was lunchtime, his day-off and was no doubt studying. The response she received had her chuckling and she quickly tucked her phone into her back pocket when Ino asked her what was so funny. Sakura laughed and said it was nothing but that they should finish up eating. Her friend was suspicious but allowed the subject change anyway.

* * *

AN: Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you are enjoying it thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

50 Themes – Set: Delta

Pairing: ItaSaku

By Tiasha

* * *

Prompts used to inspire an Ita/Saku pairing because the _need_ to write Ita/Saku struck with such force and I _had_ to get the plot-fluffles out of my head. Btw, a group of bunnies/rabbits is called a fluffle.

* * *

21\. Head

The pressure was building, pressing against his eyes and making his skull ache. After a few moments, the muscle strain was severe enough to cause his eye to tick and he refused to rub at the area. It was a like a red hot poker searing through the sinus cavity above his eye and his jaw clenched as he tried to focus on the case study for his assignment. Woe for him to admit such a weakness—his father would not appreciate such a thing.

A sigh escaped her and he looked up at the noise curiously, knowing that such a sound was uncharacteristic of her. She closed her textbook, stood from her stool at the kitchen counter and moved to sit next to him on the couch. They were alone for now since his parents were out and his little brother was with Naruto at soccer practice. She had not wanted to sit around and wait on the cold metal bleachers but needed to study with Sasuke for the Physics class they were in; so she came to the Uchiha house to wait and study for a different class in the meantime.

He gave her a skeptical look as she plopped onto the cushion and smiled at him. A frown stole across his face as she raised her hands towards his face and when she didn't stop, he jerked backwards with a grunt of annoyance escaping him. She paused and gave him pointed look to which his frown deepened.

"What are you doing, Sakura-san?"

She smiled gently at him now, "Trust me."

She might not know what had caused the headache but she appeared to believe that she could ease the pain; in fact, if he wasn't mistaken, Sasuke would get the occasional migraine and become surlier than normal. When that happened, Sakura was often seen massaging the younger Uchiha's head until he was putty in her hands. Itachi would bet that Sakura believed he would be the same—putty in her hands.

Well, he doubted that she would be able to.

His body stiffened when her fingertips brushed his temples a moment before they applied pressure, moving in a circular motion. His eyes narrowed as she began to massage and she tsked at him, reminding him to relax or it wouldn't work. A deep inhale and he forced himself to relax, knowing that she was right. His eyes slid shut as she continued to massage his temples and a soft sigh escaped him as the pain and pressure eased away.

Of its own accord, his head lowered to her shoulder as her fingers continued to alleviate the blooming migraine; and Sakura hummed in happiness at being able to help him. "Next time, just tell me. I'm not going to judge," she whispered and he grunted in acknowledgement. A chuckle escaped her and he sighed in contentment.

* * *

22\. Hollow

He was furious as he made his way to the shooting range, nodding curtly to his fellow officers as he passed them in the lobby and hallway. It was ridiculous—absurd really, that he had to be coming here to get his cousin on his day off just because his 'Mother' needed to speak with the young man. Itachi did not know what Shisui had done to upset the Matriarch and when he asked Mikoto, she said he would understand upon retrieving the older young man from the shooting range.

Grabbing an extra set of ear plugs and goggles, he placed those on his person and entered into the range area. The resounding booms of thunder reverberated through his body, making his insides churn. He wasn't fond of guns, which was ironic considering his profession.

He skimmed over the lanes, trying to locate his cousin and when he did, he stalked towards the older man purposefully. It was his day off damn it, and he could have been studying but no; he had to come down and retrieve his stupid cousin who had somehow pissed off his mother and –

All thought left him and his steps faltered as his eyes focused on the petite form next to Shisui.

She was barely old enough to drive but Shisui had her here at the range, popping off rounds as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence. Haruno Sakura should not have even known how to fire a gun nor be anywhere near this type of establishment. Her last round came close to the center of the target's chest and his brows shot up in surprise. She was a pretty good shot too.

Once she had finished that clip, they both turned to him with a start when they realized they were no longer alone. "What is this?" he asked, glowering at his cousin and Shisui stammered out an excuse that was surprisingly pitiful for the smooth-talker.

"Itachi! Hi!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, unaware of the dangers that Shisui would soon be facing in the form of his dear Aunt Mikoto. "Shisui was kind enough to chaperone me here since my dad is out of town for work. He promised to bring me this weekend but had to cancel."

So her father had been teaching her how to handle a firearm? That was an interesting tidbit of information. And knowing her father as his family did, the man probably wanted her to understand and have a healthy respect for such weapons.

"I see," was all Itachi could think to say at the moment, which was a first.

"Yeah, Shisui was so nice to volunteer," she continued, smiling brightly as she reloaded the magazine clip to the Glock she had been using with hollow points. Intriguing.

"Unfortunately, I have to collect my cousin and return home; my mother has requested his presence immediately."

Her eyes grew wide, "Is everything all right?"

Shisui muttered something under his breath but she did not hear it and Itachi nodded to placate her. "Yes, it is just a family matter that she wanted to take care of."

"Sorry I gotta bail on you, Sakura," Shisui apologized, reaching for the firearm and breaking it down for her.

"Oh, it's okay! Thanks again for bringing me!" she said, waving at them and leaving the facility.

"My mother is going to kill you," Itachi said once she was gone, giving his older cousin a flat look.

Shisui grimaced and muttered, "Shit."

* * *

23\. Honor

If there was one thing he would never do, it was to dishonor _her_. When he finally analyzed and categorized his actions, reactions, and symptoms in conjunction with _her_ , he came to the conclusion that he had feelings for her. Now he had always felt something towards the girl—she had grown up around his little brother after all and Itachi had taken to looking after her well-being alongside Sasuke's; but the feelings had always been those of protectiveness and concern—familial feelings.

When she turned fifteen and started showing interest in boys, there was a stirring of unease in his stomach. She showed that she was not so innocent to the workings of the world and this meant that he did not know how to continue protecting her as he had when Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had been little. She turned sixteen and began showing interest in medicine; her concern for his well-being and her knowledge began to show her potential to become something great professionally.

The age of seventeen brought a serious interest in one particular male— _him_ —and he turned her down gently by 'not noticing' her flirtations. His feelings for her had begun to change as well as time went by and he would not sully her. She was a teenager—not yet a legal adult—and she had so much ahead of her that he did not want her to become tied down to him. The internal politics swirling around his family were so deep (and traumatizing) that he could not justify roping her into them.

At eighteen, he finally broke—unable to keep his feelings under wraps any longer. He kissed her hard and wanton, knowing that he would not dishonor her now—she was legal, but part of him wondered if giving her hope was worse.

* * *

24\. Hope

She had hoped that he had been keeping his distance because of her age—she was not a legal adult and as an officer of the law, he was obligated to uphold those laws. She was hardly a stranger to the comings and goings of life though—she was studying to be pre-med and volunteered at the hospital often enough. She knew that what she felt towards him was _real_ and genuine and not a childish infatuation. She knew what infatuation felt like—she'd felt it towards his brother in their younger years…before he had opened his mouth and called her annoying.

She cared about him—his well-being, his mental state, his eating habits and sleeping habits, or lack thereof as she soon realized. Most thought Itachi to be an unfeeling, cold-hearted bastard (Naruto's description) but she knew better and so did Naruto. He just liked to give the Uchiha heir a hard time…like a real brother would. They had all shared enough grief together to know that he had emotions—he knew what feelings were, just hesitant to show them.

His reluctance to share his feelings also made it difficult to discern if he was interested in her romantically. It was difficult to read him at times and she was almost embarrassed to ask him outright.

At seventeen, she had to remind herself that even if he _did_ like her and wanted to pursue something of a romantic nature, he couldn't because of her age. He was a gentleman and a law-abidding man. He would want her to experience life while she could—meet new people and fall in love with someone other than him.

At eighteen, she had to remind herself that he was not the spontaneous type. The week after her birthday showed a marked absence but she had chalked it up to exams and school projects. He was attending University and the Police Academy at the same time; overly ambitious and a mental breakdown in the making as far as she was concerned, but that was his father's doing. It was the Uchiha Patriarch and the Elders who had thrust so much expectation on him and it infuriated her.

The second week of Itachi's absence had her wondering (and hoping) that it was police training, because surely he wasn't avoiding her. Was he?

Three weeks after her birthday and she was praying—praying that he was not overworking himself in an attempt to avoid her. After all, what else could be happening that he would not even send her a text to say he was all right? When she asked Mikoto how he was, she smiled and said he was busy. It never explained the ignored text messages but Sakura left it alone.

At the end of four weeks, she ran into him at the local coffee shop as she prepared to visit her Godmother at the hospital. He had taken a break from an all-night study session and decided fresh air with coffee was needed. She assumed that was the idea since he was not a coffee drinker and seeing him at the coffee shop was a little odd. He had been civil in greeting her, not letting a hint of guilt or remorse slip about the ignored text messages and she smiled back in greeting, albeit sadly. His lack of regret clearly indicated that he had no interest in her and it broke her heart; she would not cry though.

He asked her to stop by the house later and she regarded him curiously, unsure why unless it was a message he was relaying for Mikoto. That was always possible since his mother knew she could ask him almost any favor. She agreed and he seemed…relieved. Odd but she would go with it since it was probably for the Uchiha Martiarch.

At the end of the day, Sakura found herself staring at the sturdy front door of the Uchiha Manor with trepidation. What if she had been wrong? What if… She pulled herself together and rang the doorbell, surprised to see Itachi on the other side of the door. The house was quiet and it made her stomach twist with uncertainty as she stood in the foyer. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets to keep herself from wringing them nervously.

He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen and she did so, surprised again to see a small, gift-wrapped box on the counter. He had been unable to give her a birthday present due to his schedule and as he apologized for the oversight in his time-management, she felt sorrow. She had bothered him so much that he assumed she was asking about a birthday present? How could she have acted so selfishly and not explained that she had been inquiring about him because she was worried about _him_?

"Is something wrong?" he asked, watching her carefully and she shook her head, attempting to force a bright smile on her face.

"No, no. Just lost in thought," she said and it was the truth. She reached for the box and undid the bow, ripping the paper at the seams next. She blinked dubiously at the white box that was from a well-known jeweler, before looking up at him.

"It is for the bracelet your mother started," he explained when she looked back down at the box and opened it to reveal the Pandora charm he had bought for her. He had remembered her mentioning how her mother had started a Pandora charm bracelet, adding a charm for every birthday and big accomplishment. It had been a passing comment and she never thought he would take note of it—but he had.

"You…you remembered," she said softly, fingering the charm gently since she could not bring herself to look him in the eyes at the moment. He did not respond and she took a deep breath, gathering her courage and centering herself despite her turbulent emotions. "Thank you. It means a lot that you listened. And it's a lovely piece."

She needed to escape before she started crying—she could not bear it if she cried in front of him right now. Especially since they would not be Happy Tears. She slipped the closed box into her purse and moved to leave. She noticed him straighten and frown at her movement but she could not fathom why—why would he be displeased with her leaving?

"I—Where is everyone?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen, past the Great Room and into the Foyer. He quickly followed her, so close that she swore she could feel his body heat but it was her imagination. When she glanced at him, there was clearly a few feet between them—yeah, definitely her imagination.

"Mother and Father are at a meeting. Sasuke and Naruto are who knows where, and Shisui is on a date."

It was not a huge surprise that he would consider his older cousin a resident of the Manor house—Shisui could be found at the house as often as his own place. Sakura was unsure why she had asked the question to begin with. Maybe she had needed to occupy her mind with something other than the ache in her heart as she made her escape.

"Ah, I see," she murmured, reaching the door and forcing herself to stop moving. Her arm strained to reach for the knob but it would be rude not to thank Itachi for his hospitality prior to exiting the house. No matter how much it hurt, she would not embarrass herself or her family by being rude.

She whirled around and dropped to a bow, thanking him once again for the present and for the hospitality. Straightening up, she made the mistake of looking at him—his eyes bore into her with a light she was not familiar with and it made her insides numb. "I should—I mean—"

He closed the distance between them and sank a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, angling her head up as he pressed his lips to hers. It was such a spontaneous action that she was shocked—unmoving and blinking as she stared at him. When his tongue ran across the seam of her lips, she knew it was _not_ her imagination now. She relaxed against him and returned the kiss with happiness and eagerness.

When he pulled back to look down at her, she grinned at him. "What took you so long?"

He chuckled but kissed her again, and she decided to ignore the glint of uncertainty that flashed through his eyes. He was just going to have to accept that she was not backing down now.

* * *

25\. Light

A sigh escaped him as he watched her enter the front door, waving at them before closing and locking said door. The entryway light was still visible to him and Shisui from where they sat in the patrol car but after another moment, the light went out. Now the house was dark and foreboding and it caused Itachi's insides to flip with unease. He did _not_ like her being home alone at night—yes, she was old enough to look after herself; she was legally an adult now but that still did not mean that he had to like it.

And Shisui was in agreement, commenting about his unease with the situation as they pulled away to head back to the station. It had been easy enough to drop her at home while on patrol—it was a safety call since both Naruto and Sasuke were busy doing their own things. Neither had been available to pick her up, much to the chagrin of the young woman.

"I mean, what if something were to happen? I don't think I could bear it if we had to answer that type of call."

Itachi slid the older man a dark look, one that clearly said 'shut up and don't tempt fate.' Shisui, bless his soul, was not insulted but silently agreed that continuing the discussion further was not a smart move. Tempting fate was never smart—they had seen that enough times on their patrols.

The next morning he met her for breakfast at a little café and he noted the circles under her eyes, despite the makeup she attempted to hide it with. She was also moving sluggishly as if her energy was buried beneath exhaustion. She was dressed rather haphazardly too, her yoga pants and hoodie something he had only seen her in a few times at the Uchiha Manor and rarely did she wear it in public.

"Did you not sleep well?" he asked as she took hold of her large mocha and blueberry muffin, thanking the cashier as Itachi paid the young woman for the drinks and food. Stuffing his wallet back into his jean pocket, he ignored the cashier's batting eyelashes and returned his attention to the young woman next to him. He was not wearing his uniform this morning as he had just gotten off shift and changed before meeting her.

She motioned to a small secluded area in the back of the coffee shop and he followed her silently, watching with slight amusement as she dropped into one of the plush armchairs. She forced a smile before smothering a yawn behind her forearm, unwilling to relinquish her hold on her drink and muffin just yet. She gave him a blank look when he raised a brow questioningly. "You _so_ already know the answer to that question."

Wisely, he took a sip of his tea instead of commenting and inciting her ire. She could be a bit temperamental when exhausted; this he knew from his brother's dealings with her. When her mouth turned downwards into a pout, he motioned for her to continue.

"I…wasn't comfortable," she softly admitted, eyes looking anywhere but at him, as if ashamed. "I left my desk light on all night…to keep from freaking out…"

He put down his tea and leaned forward to grasp her hand in his, the touch causing her to finally look at him. He nodded slightly in understanding and she sighed heavily in something akin to relief. "You will stay the rest of the weekend with us," he said simply and she blinked at him a few times before smiling.

"Okay."

Itachi was certain that his mother would not mind.

* * *

26\. Lost

He stopped midstride as he entered the kitchen and found Sakura on her hands and knees, sifting through a multitude of papers that had seemed to fallen off the table. She was mumbling—or was it grumbling—about not being able to find 'it' and Itachi was about to offer his assistance when he noticed that the other occupant of the kitchen had yet to move and help her. Shisui just sat on one of the kitchen stools staring at her as she moved around on the floor. No, he was staring at her chest, which was clearly visible through the gaping neckline of her shirtfront when she was on all fours like that.

Annoyed, Itachi placed his foot against one of the stool legs that was underneath Shisui and gave a little shove. The stool gave an awful screech as it scrapped across the wood floor and Shisui squawked in surprise at the movement and sound. Sakura barely spared them a glance.

His cousin glared at him before pouting rather childishly. Ignoring his older cousin, Itachi asked Sakura what had happened and what exactly it was she was looking for. The young woman sat back on her haunches looking rather put-out and sighed in frustration; running a hand through her hair agitatedly, she answered. "I can't find it. I know it's here somewhere but I can't seem to find it."

"What did you lose, Sakura-chan?" Shisui asked now, obviously forgiving his little cousin for earlier. She looked at them with rising panic in her eyes and Itachi silently cursed. She would have a meltdown if she kept this up and unfortunately, he did not have the time to ease her frustration and anxiety. Both he and Shisui needed to leave for their shift.

"My study guide for the exams."

"Can't you borrow one from Sasu-kun?" Shisui questioned, frowning. She shook her head, stating that it was for a class that she did not share with the youngest Uchiha. As the older man contemplated this and tried to formulate some type of answer, Itachi closed his eyes briefly in regret. They were going to be late if they did not leave now.

"Shisui, we need to go."

"Yare, yare, I know that. I was just gonna say that she should call someone else for a copy," the older Uchiha said, standing and flashing Sakura a grin as he reached down to ruffle her hair. She pouted at the gesture but stood quickly, moving towards Itachi. Glancing at Shisui, he noted that the man had just turned into the hallway, leaving the kitchen and the two of them alone.

She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his, knowing that such displays were risky since they had yet to announce their relationship status to anyone. "Be careful," she said. "Losing a study guide is one thing. Losing you is…"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead quickly before answering and leaving to follow his cousin out the door. "Aa. I understand."

* * *

27\. Metal

She gaped at the squad car—no, what _used_ to be the squad car—in disbelief. That twisted, mangled piece of metal could _not_ be the car that she had ridden in so often in the past; but it was. Shisui had been the one to tell her how bad the wreck had been. Shisui had been the one to point out how lucky they had been since Itachi was driving. Shisui, Shisui, Shisui…

She turned and punched Itachi in the bicep, her expression livid once more. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she shrieked in anger and fear.

He frowned down at her, gently rubbing his arm before shaking his head and deciding not to answer. His answer would only upset her further. She was still yelling at him, saying how inconsiderate he was and why was she always worrying about a jerk like him when he moved to the heap of metal. She paused in her ranting to watch him, curious as to what could be so important about the dysfunctional metal now. He leaned into the driver's side of the Crown Victoria, extracting two small pieces of paper after rummaging for a few moments.

She quickly grabbed his hand when he returned to her side and he allowed her to look at the two photographs clasped between his fingers. One was a family portrait, which made sense, and the other was—she tilted the photo out from behind the other a little more and inhaled sharply when she saw it. Her smiling face looked back at her in the photograph.

"As Shisui would say, you are my good luck charm."

Tears welled in her eyes and she turned to bury her face against his arm, not wanting him to see her cry right then. She did not need to see that twisted heap of metal to know that this would not be the last time they were in this position.

* * *

28\. New

He stared at the man in confusion as he informed Itachi that a message had been left for him. Surely there was a mistake—Itachi's family would not bother him here and if they did need to reach him, they would have had Dispatch put them through to him. Most of the Uchiha family made up the Police Force and no one would deny the Clan Leader or the Matriarch if they made such a request.

He took the scribbled note and nodded to the Front Desk, immediately recognizing the handwriting. Shisui knew that his younger cousin would not answer any questions directed his way so he asked the officer for information. Man or woman? Young or old? Long hair or short hair?

A frown marred Itachi's face as he listened to his cousin grill the Front Desk only to find that the man had concluded it was some fan-girl. Once the officer had said the girl had odd hair, Shisui laughed aloud, knowing exactly who had left the note. "That was no fan-girl. She's a friend of the family—Mikoto _adores_ her."

"Sou ka? I feel bad now. I kinda lectured her," the officer stated, giving them an apologetic look. Itachi ignored it while his older cousin waved it off as no big deal. All the new officers do that with her, he explained, so she was used to it and didn't take it personal. Shisui also joked about how they were her knights in shining armor, to which the Front Desk officer laughed good-naturedly.

Itachi scoffed at the joke as he left the lobby to head to the elevator. In truth, she had called all of her 'boys' that—Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui and Itachi.

What was new about the whole situation was the little heart she would add to the end of her signature when the note was more…personal. It meant that the words were for him and no one else, so Itachi took great care in hiding said notes from his nosy older cousin. The change was new and precious for the both of them and Itachi had no intentions of telling Shisui that Sakura indeed had a favorite knight.

* * *

29\. Old

She was packing up for University; her first year and she was going to a reputable school with a phenomenal Pre-Med program. She had worked so hard on the entrance exams and application to the school so while he was proud of her, his chest ached at the thought of her leaving.

This particular school was nearly five hours away—a drivable distance certainly but not for trips every weekend. And that bothered him on some level.

But she knew, just like she seemed to always know when something was bothering him; be it physical or emotional, she always seemed to know when something was off. She also made no apologies for her decision to go to that particular school nor would he have allowed any from her. It was an honor to be accepted into such a prestigious Pre-Med program.

Instead, she snuck into his closet—although one could hardly call it sneaking since he was sitting on his bed watching the whole thing—and rummaged through his clothing. She was going through the pile of clothes that were too small in size for him and had yet to be donated. Curiously, he watched as she decided on a burgundy and black sweater that had always been a favorite of his, slipping the old sweater on with a large smile.

She then announced that she would be keeping it. The garment still swam on her lithe frame and he motioned for her to come closer; once she was close enough, he began to roll the sleeves up so that her hands were visible. His lips curved slightly in quiet laughter as he asked her why she wanted the old thing anyway.

Eyes swimming with emotion, she answered quite plainly, "It smells like you…"

His heart leaped at the implications of her words and he pulled her down to kiss her gently and tenderly.

She could have any of his old clothes if she meant to take part of him with her.

* * *

30\. Peace

She called almost every single night now to say she missed him and could not wait to come home and visit. Most nights he missed her call because he was either on duty or attending night classes but she always left him a voicemail when he could not answer. This had not always been the case though.

The first month of her absence had left Itachi growing irritable and terse, so much so that Shisui finally called him on it; asking him what the heck had changed to cause such a reaction was a wasted effort as Itachi told him to mind his own business. A quick half-hearted joke about it being Sakura's fault had left Itachi deathly silent, a clear sign to Shisui that something had changed between the two.

"Are you serious about her?" Shisui had asked him, tone grave and eyes no longer bright and laughing. Itachi had always known that the older man cared for the girl and on a deeper level, it made Itachi glad to know that she was loved by his family.

So the serious question deserved a serious answer. "Yes, I am."

Unbeknownst to Itachi, his older cousin was quick to call Sakura and complain about how unfair her choice of Uchiha was. Itachi had been harsher than normal with his words when he found out about Shisui's little phone call but Sakura had laughed and soothed his ire rather effectively. The change in Itachi's mood was noticeable—when Sakura called frequently, Itachi was tolerable.

Both Uchihas agreed that Sakura was deeply missed, each for their own reasons, and it was decided that a phone call from her every day was exactly what the doctor ordered. Every night Itachi would speak with her or listen to her voicemails and find himself a little more at peace with himself.

Shisui was certainly grateful for the phone calls.

* * *

AN: Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

50 Themes – Set: Delta

Pairing: ItaSaku

By Tiasha

* * *

Prompts used to inspire an Ita/Saku pairing because the _need_ to write Ita/Saku struck with such force and I _had_ to get the plot-fluffles out of my head. Btw, a group of bunnies/rabbits is called a fluffle.

* * *

31\. Poison

It still amazed him how a flippant comment could poison something so beyond repair. The comment about Sakura being a young, nubile girl among all those virile college boys…were they _sure_ she wasn't going to hook up with some kid down there? Itachi had kept his expression blank since the officer did not know of his personal connection to Sakura but Shisui held no qualms telling the officer what for. The older Uchiha quickly reminded the officer that Sakura was not to be spoken of like that because she was, after all family and _adored_ by Mikoto. And being adored by the Chief of Police's wife meant that the young woman was indeed _family_.

Apologies were quickly made but the seeds had been planted and doubt began to poison Itachi's mind.

Was a phone call a night really enough?

* * *

32\. Pretty

After the officer's careless remark, Itachi struggled with doubts and finally went to see her the first weekend he was free. He did not announce his visit to her—surprises were nice, or so he had been told, and truthfully, he was afraid she would tell him not come if she knew. However, upon seeing the look on her face at his sudden appearance on the Campus green, he began to wonder if he should have told her—this was clearly not a pleasant surprise to her. He did not approach her immediately since she was discussing a lecture with fellow classmates but she almost seemed to sense him watching her, for she stopped mid-sentence and her gaze swung around to lock with his.

Her sudden silence caught the attention of the others and a young man close in age moved closer to her in an attempt to claim her; she hardly noticed the chest-puffing of the young man next to her, which was amusing in itself. However, she excused herself and ran toward him, frown etched on her features. He expected her to ask why he was there unannounced or why he was bothering her during classes. Instead, she asked, "What happened?"

A frown skittered across his face now as he deciphered her question. There were too many possibilities considering her tone and word choice, so he remained silent, still pondering what the appropriate answer would be.

"Did something happen to Sasuke? Naruto? Shisui?" she questioned further. He shook his head, noting her deep sigh of relief. Concern now flashed across her face as she searched his gaze.

"Are _you_ all right?"

He took a moment to consider her question: lie and say 'yes' or be honest and say 'no?'

Of course his hesitancy was telling enough and she reached for him, wrapping an arm around his torso while the other gripped the lapel of his jacket. He did not move, unsure of himself where she was concerned; she seemed to have a way about making him doubt himself.

"You missed me?" she asked softly into his scarf and his answer was immediate. He felt no shame giving her a truthful answer to that question.

"Aa."

A chuckle from her and then, "Me too."

He looked down at her and the smile she gave him was so bright and pretty that he wondered why he had allowed those doubts to fester so.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked now, sensing that there was more to his visit than merely 'missing' her.

He had better lay those doubts to rest, he decided as he gazed at her genuine concern; "If you have the time…"

"For you, Itachi, always."

* * *

33\. Rain

He glanced at her form in the bed, snuggled under at least two blankets and smiled. It never failed; if it rained, she turned into a lazy bum, wanting nothing more than to lounge the day away. He remembered her to be like this even as a child, preferring to curl up with a book than go splashing through mud puddles and catching frogs alongside his little brother—brothers, Itachi amended silently to himself. That blond Uzumaki was as close to family as Sakura was now. Mikoto had a way of adopting every child in some manner.

His mother had confided in him that she had been good friends with the boy's mother in their younger days and due to legal reasons, Mikoto could do very little for the blond when he became a ward of the state. Now that he was a legal adult however…

A soft roll of thunder broke him from his thoughts and a glance out the window told Itachi that the storm was not letting up any time soon. Returning to his books, he found his mind drifting to subjects other than criminal justice and family history, his motivation for studying clearly lacking. His eyes felt dry and scratchy and as he rubbed at them, a sigh of annoyance escaped him.

He was getting nowhere with his studies today. The figure underneath the blankets and comforter shifted, catching his attention once again and shaking his head in bemusement, he called it quits… at least for an hour.

Setting the alarm on his phone, he closed his books and crawled underneath blankets next to her. Sakura blinked at him owlishly but a sigh of contentment escaped her when he pulled her close. They allowed the rain to lull them to sleep, both content in that moment.

* * *

34\. Regret

Sasuke was the one to call her. Sasuke was the one who had said he needed her. Sasuke was the one who cried out at the injustice of it all. Sasuke was the one who swore vengeance. Sasuke was the one she comforted first, despite Shisui's frown of confusion.

Itachi needed her to stay clear of him as he handled the Detectives and Investigators. Itachi needed her to look after Sasuke while the lawyers and solicitors were dealt with. Itachi needed her to help Sasuke cope while Itachi dealt with the funeral arrangements. Itachi needed her to take on the mantle of Matriarch now that his parents were dead.

And she knew he regretted that need most of all. Just as she regretted him taking on the burden of Patriarch before he was ready.

* * *

35\. Roses

"She loved those," Shisui commented as Sakura laid the small bundle of yellow and pink roses at the altar near the Uchiha mausoleum. She smiled sadly at the eldest Uchiha as she nodded in agreement. She then busied herself with removing the dry, brittle bouquet from a week or so ago. Once she had removed all the wilted petals from the altar, she stepped back, smiling softly as she spoke.

"I remember. It seemed fitting since they are now coming into bloom." She stepped back to stand next to the two Uchiha brothers, one on either side of her. The roses brightened the area and Sasuke clenched his fists in grief, head bowed. Sakura reached for one of his fists, coaxing it open to hold hers. He squeezed it in anguish as she whispered that Mikoto would _want_ pretty flowers at her tombstone…if only to annoy her husband. Uchihas do not do 'pretty' but Fugaku made allowances for the woman he loved dearly; pretty flowers for her grave seemed like one of them.

The young man nodded in agreement to his best friend's comment, silent as tears rolled down his face. Naruto stood on the other side of him, sorrow and pain etched on his face as his hand squeezed Sasuke's shoulder in comfort and understanding. He had lost two mothers now and Sasuke, while angry at the injustice of it all, accepted the gesture from the non-blood relative.

Itachi was also silent, but she knew he was deeply affected by all of this. His hand sought out hers and he laced their fingers together while she comforted his brother. He would never look at roses the same, he murmured to her later on when it was just the two of them. She said she understood but she had not fully grasped his meaning until Valentine's Day the following year.

Itachi gave her daisies, lilies, gerbers—everything but roses; and Sakura agreed. Roses were no longer 'happy' flowers in their family.

* * *

36\. Secret

"I know who it was," he said one night when she was on break and staying with them. Sasuke did not even blink in surprise when she arrived at Shisui's townhouse with her luggage in tow. The Manor was still closed pending investigation and Shisui had offered his home as a refuge for the brothers in the interim.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up from her book in surprise.

"My parents were killed by a relative," he said, staring out the window of the bedroom they were sharing. Her choice of rooming with Itachi had been met with only slight upset from the youngest Uchiha but after everything else, Sasuke had let it go. She was here for all them—a sister to both Shisui and him, and girlfriend to Itachi. It was something he would just deal with, he told her as he stalked off, hands in his pockets. Sakura shrugged and unpacked her small suitcase in the room Itachi was occupying.

Now she was curled up on the bed with a throw blanket over her legs, reading a book for class. A notebook was open next to her with notes about the subject matter. "Oh," she murmured as she took in his rigid stance and frown. "Have you told Sasuke yet?"

His stance become even more rigid, if possible and she frowned, not liking that she could already tell the answer. "No."

She pressed him for more since she could sense that there was more going on than just 'finding the killer.' There was a reason for his hesitancy in telling the young man and if she was to support this family to the best of her abilities, then she needed to know.

"Are you going to?" she asked and he shook his head. The negative answer worried her. "Why not?"

He finally turned from the window to look at her and her breath hitched at the emotion in his eyes. "Sasuke will go after him and my little brother is not ready to face this…monster," he explained, gaze serious and begging for her to heed his silent request. He could not lose his little brother too; it had been sheer luck that Sasuke had decided to go out with friends the evening of their parents' death.

Sakura understood the seriousness of the situation but she also knew Sasuke. Keeping such a thing from him would only upset him to the point of brash behavior and stupid decisions. He had been like that as a child and both he and Naruto would get into such fist-fights and challenges that she always had to intervene in some manner. This was not something to keep secret from the young man and she told Itachi as much.

He did not believe her or just felt it was worth the risk because he again asked her not say a word.

"Can't you just tell him that you _suspect_ someone?"

Again, Itachi shook his head. "No. He will not stop until one of them is dead. I've seen that look before on other men and Sasuke…he has it now."

"So this is to be our secret then," she surmised, heart heavy at the implications. He nodded, gaze sad and regret tinged his apology to her. It was a necessity and he hated dragging her into this whole mess, but he did not know what else to do at this point. Her heart broke for him; hailed as a genius and a phenomenal strategist, he could not plan ahead on this one. She knew that it was the grieving and stress but he blamed himself for his ineptitude.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. This was not something you expected to find when coming home from classes."

"Don't be silly. This is…this is family," she said softly, closing her textbook and dropping it and her notebook onto the floor next to her. He nodded solemnly at her words and heeded her request when she beckoned him to come to bed, crawling in next to her and pulling her close to him.

* * *

37\. Snakes

Lies whispered to a vulnerable heart always led to tragedy. Snakes were truly cold-blooded and diabolical. Orochimaru somehow knew just enough to entice the Uchiha boy with promises of power and vengeance. The chance to right a wrong that even Itachi could not do, because the elder brother would have done so if he had the power.

Snakes could find the smallest cracks and wriggle their way in.

Orochimaru had done exactly that, and Sasuke had turned on all of them. He no longer believed in the friendship he had with Naruto, the sisterly love Sakura had for him, nor the invincibility of his older brother.

Sasuke gave up everything because of a snake.

* * *

38\. Snow

December arrived, cold and bitter—much like her boyfriend had been since Sasuke left. No matter what she did or said, he was less receptive and it broke her heart. The pain of losing his parents had been hard enough but to lose the little brother he had spent a lifetime protecting…

It was a failure he could not forgive himself of.

And as the semester ended, the first snow of the season began to fall. The beauty of it struck her deeply—cold and beautiful, and lonely. It was going to be difficult to see this winter through, she realized as memories of childhood romps in the snow bombarded her; memories of building snow forts alongside Sasuke and Naruto, shrieking in surprise and annoyance when the two boys shoved snow down her jacket—of her getting back at them with a snowball to the face for each boy.

Yes, this season would be difficult and that boyfriend of hers was not making it any easier for either of them.

* * *

39\. Solid

The man in front of her set her nerves off—her sixth sense or whatever one called it screaming that the man before her was dangerous. And she was currently alone in a corridor with him and no viable escape route in sight. Well shit.

The tall man chuckled at her discomfort and grinned when she tensed, turning her body slightly and shifting her weight to her back leg. The only positive she had in her favor right now was that she had worn her comfy boots and could fight or run in them if need be. Her shift in stance caused the man to tense and raise a brow in surprise; he clearly recognized what she had done—shifting into a defensive stance without blatantly doing so. He was also trained in martial arts and if he was better at it than her then she was screwed.

"Ho? Getting ahead of yourself there, aren't you, little girl?" he commented and Sakura caught her breath at the voice. It was vaguely familiar but she could not place where or when she had heard it, which considering her current predicament, was _not_ a good thing.

Nervous, she decided that retreat was her best option but before she could formulate an escape plan, she felt a presence at her back. Anxiety already high from her encounter with the man in the hallway, she began to move, whirling around to backhand the person standing behind her; a hand gripped her wrist tightly as a strong arm wrapped around her waist to pull her backward against a strong, solid chest. Both holds were breakable but secure and as she inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, she breathed in a familiar woodsy scent.

Itachi.

"Kisame," her boyfriend greeted and the tall man nodded in acknowledgment. Sakura relaxed against Itachi's solid form, his calm demeanor anchoring her and telling her that this man was on their side. She smiled pleasantly at the older man, apologizing for not trusting him right away. He grinned and said he was used to it; taking in his appearance and noting the mafia/yakuza look his was sporting, she surmised that he would indeed receive that reaction quite often. Also, Itachi's trust and ease around this man told her something very important.

"Undercover?" she asked aloud and Kisame blinked at her, clearly startled.

"You told her?" he asked Itachi in disbelief.

Itachi shook his head just as she answered. "I've been around law enforcement for most of my life. And I'm not stupid."

Kisame's laughter bellowed in the corridor and he agreed that she was far from stupid. Itachi's silent but solid presence spoke volumes. They could trust this man named Kisame.

* * *

40\. Spring

Winter ended and so did her break; Sakura was preparing to return to University and while she packed her duffle, he watched her from the doorway. She had yet to notice him, which gave him a chance to observe her and reflect on what Shisui had said. She was a beautiful young woman and if Itachi was not careful, she would be snatched away this upcoming spring semester.

" _You've been treating her like crap,_ " Shisui had explained, detailing the lack of attention given to the pink haired girl and the bitter tone Itachi had recently adopted. He had been brutal in pointing out every shortcoming of Itachi's this past season.

" _She's strong but not invincible. Eventually she'll cave and when she does, that's it. She's gone. Just keep that in mind._ "

The more Itachi pondered his cousin's words, the more he realized that the older Uchiha was correct. He had been so focused on his pain, loss and failure that he had been ignoring her. Worse still, he had treated her terribly with his tone and words—cruel in his indifference and bitterness.

If he didn't rectify this mistake, he would lose her too.

"Oh!" she gasped, noticing him and he came out of his thoughts to find her staring at him with concern in her bright green eyes. "Is something wrong?"

So much, he wanted to reply but instead approached her, noting the slight hitch in her breathing. It was her tell of sorts for when she was feeling…attracted.

And deciding that now was as good a time as any, he pulled off the sweater he had been wearing for the last hour. Her eyes widened in surprise at his actions but those green eyes quickly began roaming over his exposed chest and torso. He gently dropped the sweater into her open duffel but she hardly noticed, absorbed in her perusal of him.

"You'll now have two sweaters of mine," he said and she blinked in confusion, refocusing and looking at the newest addition to her bag. She giggled.

"I _thought_ it was snug on you."

It was indeed smaller than he normally wore but he had been unable to grab one of his older sweaters from the Manor and—

Her palm lightly pressed against his chest, right above his heart and when she looked up at him, he reaffirmed his decision. He was _not_ going to lose her over spring semester.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

50 Themes – Set: Delta

Pairing: ItaSaku

By Tiasha

* * *

Prompts used to inspire an Ita/Saku pairing because the _need_ to write Ita/Saku struck with such force and I _had_ to get the plot-fluffles out of my head. Btw, a group of bunnies/rabbits is called a fluffle.

* * *

41\. Stable

It was nearing the end of Spring when she received yet another dreadful phone call. Shisui was in the hospital undergoing surgery from a gunshot wound to the abdomen. He and Itachi had been performing a routine traffic stop when the driver, high as a kite, brandished a firearm and opened fire on them.

Shisui had received the worst of it, having been the one to approach the driver. Itachi had returned fire and the driver was now in critical condition. Shisui was expected to make it—he was stable when he was wheeled into surgery and that was unlikely to change, Itachi assured her. There was a strain to his voice that Sakura had learned to listen for. It meant that Itachi was hurting but refused to let anyone know. Even her.

She asked how he was doing after shooting the driver, knowing the kind heart and spirit that her lover possessed. There was a pause before he answered and she knew that he had forced his voice to flatten and be as neutral as possible when he replied to her.

"I'm fine," he told her. She didn't buy it. Shisui might be stable, but Itachi was teetering on the edge.

* * *

42\. Strange

His aura had changed—shifted into something almost unnatural, she surmised when he bumped into her on the quad. She watched him warily, uncertain of his intent since he was not going to the same university as her; plus, he had abandoned all of them for power and vengeance. She would be the first to admit that she was a teensy weensy bit bitter about that. After all the pain he had put Naruto, her, Shisui, and Itachi through. Oh god, Itachi…

"Sasuke," she said, tone even. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder as she watched him cautiously. There was something strange, almost surreal about how he was looking at her and it unnerved her. She took careful note of his movements and gestures and words, filing them away for analysis later.

"Sakura."

The young Uchiha did not seem inclined to speak further. It was even worse than before; at least back then he would say she was annoying, which would promptly get him into trouble with his mother.

Mikoto…

"How are you doing?" she asked in an attempt to be civil and pull more info out of him. He blinked, staring at her with a slightly confused expression, as if trying to comprehend the question she just posed.

"Are you getting enough rest? Are you eating properly?" she tried again. He frowned now, eyes narrowed as they regarded her shrewdly and she took an instinctual step backwards, putting more distance between them. He did not acknowledge her retreat, seeming to not care about the tension in her smaller frame as a murderous glint came to his obsidian eyes.

"You're still annoying," he said with a tinge of frustration and then turned away, leaving her staring at him in disbelief and confusion.

The whole encounter was strange and she just knew that it would bother Itachi when she relayed it to him later that night; but she would not lie and keep this from him. No, she'd tell her boyfriend—he deserved to know.

* * *

43\. Summer

The heat wave the following summer was oppressive and as she laid on the deck chair in shorts and a tank, fanning herself with a paper fan, she felt thankful. Shisui was home, still undergoing physical therapy but determined to succeed, and Itachi was taking on both sets of chores to help facilitate the older one's recovery. It had been rough the past month or so but now Sakura was back from University and could help.

And the first thing she did to help the Uchihas was organize a cookout. The positive atmosphere would do wonders for Shisui's recovery and while Itachi had balked at the idea, he reluctantly agreed with her reasoning. So she planned the gathering, bought the food, snacks and drinks, and now she got to sit back and watch the healing commence. It would be hard but so worth it. She and Naruto would do their best to keep the two remaining Uchihas going, while still maintaining the hope that Sasuke would return to them.

Summertime would be for healing and hope, she decided as she watched a laughing Shisui drag his quiet cousin into conversation with a few coworkers.

* * *

44\. Taboo

It was unthinkable, according to a number of the councilman. The Elders had been murdered alongside the Head of the Family—the Patriarch and Matriarch, and now the majority of the Clan's decisions were left to the Councilmen. Men who were vying for those coveted, and now empty, Elder seats. Men who were so focused on themselves and not seeing the dangers their arrogance presented.

Men who felt that marrying outside the Clan was taboo.

Itachi cared little about their views and more about how to successfully give them an ultimatum that was in _his_ favor.

Because he was going to marry Sakura, whether it was taboo or not.

* * *

45\. Ugly

There was one phrase that the entire family agreed was horrible and disgusting and just plain _ugly_. 'GIVE UP.'

'Give up' was what the doctors had been telling Shisui lately. 'Give up' was what the Counselor had been telling Naruto when the blond expressed interest in the FBI-ANBU Division. 'Give up' was what the Councilmen had told Itachi in regards to Sasuke's defection.

'Give up' was what Sakura had heard her entire life: friends, medical school, Sasuke, _Itachi_ …

That phrase was so ugly and they all _loathed_ it.

* * *

46\. War

Shisui had finally been cleared for duty and against the Councilmen's wishes, he did just that. He was not a fool—he knew what the rumblings meant. A war was coming and he needed to be by Itachi's side because he just knew, deep in his gut, that Sasuke would be involved somehow. And Sasuke was Itachi's kryptonite—his weakness. The man would do just about anything for his little brother and Shisui _had_ to be there to keep the man straight.

There was only so much Sakura could do for his cousin and if Shisui let her shoulder _everything_ …that poor girl would crumble.

No, he needed to be there to support both of them in whatever capacity he could.

* * *

47\. Water

"Oh god," she moaned as she saw a body under a blanket near the riverbank. She strained against the hands holding her in place on the other side of the police tape, heart in her throat as she heard someone say _Uchiha_. It couldn't be him—it just couldn't be!

"No, no, no," she moaned, tears gathering in her eyes as her voice grew higher and cracked with emotion. How could it end like this?! How could it have been him?!

"Sakura-chan, we don't know that it's him," Naruto tried to reassure, his own voice wavering as he held her. She cried out for Itachi, screaming as she ripped herself from her best friend's arms and ducking under the crime-scene tape. Ignoring the shouts to stop, she ran down the embankment before slipping and then sliding down on her rump, an ungraceful tangle of limbs. She ignored the pain that blossomed in her knee and hands as the dirt and gravel tore at the tender flesh of her palms from her impromptu slide and forced herself to her feet.

"Itachi!" she cried, stumbling when she reached the bottom and wobbled towards the riverbank. "Itachi!"

An officer quickly steadied her before ushering her away from the body and back to the other side of the tape. Her pleas to see the body fell on deaf or uncaring ears and when she cried out again, railing at the injustice of it all, her strength left her. She fell to the ground, unable to summon the energy to move.

He was gone. Just like that, he was gone.

First Fugaku and Mikoto, then Sasuke, and now…Itachi.

Her heart _**ached**_.

"Sakura!"

"Oh god," she murmured, turning her head quickly in the direction of the voice. "Itachi…?"

There he stood, drenched and wrapped in a woolen blanket, eyes full of sorrow and regret. He was alive.

Her heart swelled, pumping strength back into her limbs and she launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders. A breath of relief escaped him as he pulled her close, savoring her warmth and scent, inhaling deeply as guilt gnawed at him. Guilt for feeling relief at being alive overshadowed the grief for the death of a loved one.

"Itachi!" she cried into his neck as the water of the river rushed by, thundering loudly around them.

"I'm alive," he reassured her, sinking a hand into her hair and pulling her closer. "I'm safe."

* * *

48\. Welcome

The welcome was bittersweet. They lost one Uchiha only to regain another. Oddly enough, Shisui's death had caused Sasuke to step back and reassess his goals. The older cousin had been like another brother to him and when Sasuke learned of how Shisui had sacrificed himself to keep Itachi safe, the youngest Uchiha realized that you did not need immense power to save those you loved. You simply needed to have the bravery to love.

And oddly enough, Sasuke found that he wanted to return home to those who loved him despite all that he had done.

It was difficult and there was much healing needed for all parties involved, but Itachi welcomed his little brother back, thankful that he was safe was once more. And that brought a wet sheen to the young man's eyes as his older brother pulled him close and hugged him in relief.

Sakura pulled both her boys in for a hug, kissing each on the cheek.

* * *

49\. Winter

There wasn't as much snow this winter as there had been last year, but the temperatures were just as frigid. This winter was cold just like the last one and the one before that.

The warmth in the home had diminished greatly since the loss of Uchiha Shisui but she tried to keep it going. He would want her to—had told her to not give up when Sasuke had left them. He had encouraged her, reassuring in his smiles and laughter as she struggled to rekindle the 'hearth' feeling in the little townhouse.

Oh the townhouse… He had left it to her and Itachi.

"A place with good memories and the start of even better ones," his letter had said when the barrister went over Shisui's last will and testament. Sakura had openly cried, unable to continue reading the letter and Itachi took it from her, his expression carefully neutral as he finished reading it to her; but his hand clenched hers beneath the large table, unseen by all others in the room.

She had left him alone once they returned to the townhouse, giving him some privacy to come to terms with everything. After five minutes of simply standing in the living area, he pulled her to him and held her as the tears fell silently. She remained quiet, supporting him as he grieved.

All of that and now winter…

'How am I going to pull this off, Shisui?' she thought as she watched the two brothers relearn to be family and trust one another again. One year, eight months and nineteen days since Shisui died. Two winters without the vibrant young man. Heaving a sigh, she continued to clean the kitchen and accidentally knocked a recipe book off the counter to the floor. Landing with a dull thud on its spine, the pages fell open and she found herself staring at a familiar recipe.

'Oh Shisui, thank you.'

Sugar cookie cut-outs. Shisui's favorite holiday treat because he would load it with as much icing as he could, making his look like a gloopy mess instead of discernable shapes.

"Okay you two, no complaints," she announced, gaining the attention of the brothers in the living area. Itachi waited patiently for her to continue while Sasuke huffed to show his annoyance, though his eyes showed apprehension.

"We are making Shisui's favorites this season."

Sasuke's apprehension immediately warped to sorrow, shame skating across his face as he still felt guilt about the older man's death. He had not caused Shisui's death in any way, shape or form but the guilt was still there—Sasuke believed he should have been home to do more—to help. Maybe Shisui would not have felt the need to…

"It was _his_ decision, Otouto," Itachi said softly, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezing it gently. The younger man nodded and the sorrow changed to determination.

Maybe this winter would allow rebirth—would allow them to begin a new chapter.

* * *

50\. Wood

The tree was growing—flourishing she noted with a smile as she sat beneath its small but impressive patch of shade. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze moved the boughs overhead in a gentle dance, swaying and lulling her to sleep; but she refused to nap right now. There were other things happening today that she needed to be alert for. So she forced her thoughts elsewhere…like how in a few more years they would be able to hitch up a hammock between the tree and the porch. Oh she would thoroughly enjoy that and maybe she could get that fiancé of hers to settle down her for a short while.

A small chuckle escaped her as she realized how ridiculous that thought was. That man was a workaholic—he'd never slow down long enough for that. Today however, was different and she smiled when she heard his soft footsteps in the grass. He was no doubt looming over her as she sat on the picnic blanket with her eyes closed and head tilted back to lean on the trunk behind her. She could _feel_ his smile as he watched her and finally she opened her eyes to smile back at him, patting the spot next to her. He complied, seating himself on the blanket and leaning back against the wooden tree.

"You're home early," she teased, knowing that he was actually on-time today. Sasuke was the one 'dragging' his feet this time, making them wait for his phone call. The younger Uchiha had enlisted in the military since his little jaunt with Orochimaru prevented him from joining any type of law enforcement agency. The military had a use for him and his skills and Sakura could tell that he was happy.

Itachi had not been keen on the decision but she understood her lover's discomfort. He did not want to lose his baby brother again—not when they just got him back.

"It's different this time," she reasoned with the older man and eventually, Itachi relented, knowing she was right. Sasuke had been grateful for her support, giving her a quick hug in the airport terminal when he'd left for Basic Training. She had been surprised but quickly returned the hug, making him promise to be careful. He had rolled his eyes then, again telling her that she was annoying but his gaze had been hesitant when he looked towards his brother. Itachi was the one to pull him into a tight hug, also reminding him to be careful; Sasuke had pouted a little at that, not quite believing the gall the two of them had to be so openly affectionate and doubtful of him.

"Any news?" Itachi asked her and she shook her head, staring up at the daylight sifting through the leaves above.

"Not yet, but we'll be ready when he calls. It's not like we don't know where he's going to be," she laughed, trying to ease her other half's nerves. Sasuke had Leave now and was coming 'home' today. Home. Even though the townhouse Shisui left her was not the childhood home they had grown up in, both brothers confided that her efforts made it a home. Neither could think of calling it otherwise.

A sigh escaped her as she rested a hand on her protruding belly, the movement catching Itachi's attention immediately. He placed a hand atop hers, eyes concerned.

"How are you doing?"

"Nausea isn't too bad today," she replied honestly and he frowned slightly but said nothing. He was not able to do anything more than provide support. She would have to face the changes her body was going through on her own.

"Hn."

"I'm glad we planted this. I want to put up a tire swing when the baby's born."

Itachi chuckled at her comment, "The child won't be able to use it for a few years."

A sad smile stole across her face now. "But I feel like Shisui would talk about the swing all the time until they could use it. Besides, it's _his_ tree. He'd want that swing up ASAP."

Itachi stared at her for so long that she began to grow nervous. Had she said something wrong? Did he not agree? "I think a wood swing instead," he finally said and she blinked at him in confusion.

"Huh? Instead?"

"Aa, instead of the tire swing," he said, his smile was gentle and loving as he looked at her and his silent, unspoken 'thank you' was enough for her. She nodded in agreement to the suggestion and to his silent words.

Shisui would always be missed, she said numerous times, but these little things done in his memory would honor him and keep him alive. Itachi was silent and thoughtful when she said this but he always agreed, whole-heartedly. And he knew that despite the Council and his job, he would marry this woman and raise their family thanks to Shisui.

* * *

The End.

* * *

This is it-the end of this fun Ita/Saku ride. I enjoyed writing this one actually. Currently, I have an FMA:Brotherhood to transcribe and a KH-Aqua/Terra to write but it's giving me some trouble.

As always, drop me a review with any constructive criticism you may have. I'm happy to hear what I can change/improve with my writing.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
